


PenPals.

by naivemccall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naivemccall/pseuds/naivemccall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From emailing to texting, Harry has found what you could say a significant other. Everyone thinks he's too infatuated and obsessed with her but he doesn't mind. Love is love, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

He has two sides to himself, we all do really, but this time, this one _particular_ person is unlike the rest. He constantly contemplates whether he's one side or another. The world only notices him from what they see and what they see isn't so pretty. I guess you could say that it is him, if he was a completely different person... in a completely different dimension. He tries to be that more macho, full of confidence alter ego, but always, seemingly at the last second, changes his mind. He usually always goes bound to the side he usually is, but those pictures are usually buried deep and unknown to most. 


	2. Chapter One.

The morning after was drowsy, the room looked as if it were swallowed by fog. He woke up on his side, his head feeling like it's actual weight- hangover. He likes to party and drink, a bit too much than others would like but he does. Beside him are pillows and Polaroid pictures, he looks at them and groans. He sits up and sees his jacket as a blanket and the pictures scattered. He slowly picks them up and studies them. He was in all of them, ugh this is going to be online soon he thinks, and puts them back down. He gets up and grabs his jacket, his clothes still intact. There have been times where it hasn't, its been swapped or hidden. In his freshman year, he had woken up in a onesie and found his clothes hanging above the stove. He tries to forget it, but still it has brought up by his "friends".

He had walked around the apartment to find Jane and Stuart. All he found were limp, moist, uni students on the floor. He left the apartment, put his coat on and walked to the bus stop and sat at the bench. As he sat, he thought to himself about the essay for law due this Tuesday and how he still hasn't written it, let alone typing it. He has the thought in his head but writing it- that was not executed. He was going to start writing it up, but Staurt, his flatmate and "friend" if you use the term loosely, suggested to take his mind off studying and writing and take a break as he calls it. But as usual, a drink leads to two, and two leads to five and then smash drunk.

Sometimes, girls go up to him, very rare, but it happens. He tries to stay away, but they always seem to drag him back. That's how he got his term as ladies man, though the next day he never even communicates with them but they always crawl back... usually in the form of rumours.

He quickly freshened up at the flat and walked to the quad and saw Stuart lying on the grass. 

"Thanks for leaving me at Chris'"  
Stuart sits up, still hungover and eyes droopy, "No problem, Harry."

Stuart is nineteen years old, and is the party guy at school; he always is starting them or being at one. He has scruffy, brown hair and brown eyes to match. He's Harry's right hand man, ever since they were grouped together at their first day of uni. Harry and him were never very close, but he thinks differently.

The only person he's been close to is a pen-pal he found online a while ago. It's kinda of weird how the two met, Harry was bored a summer's day and went on to a penpal site and found her. She was always there to listen to him, and gave advice. They have each other's mobile numbers and he's seen texting her most of the time, it seemed as if they were inseparable and despite all the jokes about him being in love with someone on the internet he really didn't care.

"So, tomorrow Tom's got a party-"  
"I don't want it hear it Stuart,I've got an essay to write up."  
"Well, someone's a party pooper today."  
"It's not that I don't want to go, it's just I've got finish this up by Monday and I'd like to atleast get started on it."  
"Oo, got a teacher's pet on our hands."  
"Well, we've come here to learn Stuart, not to galvanize around the campus dorms."  
"Didn't have to be a prick about it Harry, could've said no."  
"I did and all you're doing is mocking me," Harry's voice rising and got up from the grass to his class.

As he walked away, Jane caught up. She was pretty, not very popular around campus but if you heard her name you'd know who she was. She had brown hair, and bright blue eyes. Jane was nineteen as well, and was very into her studies and aces her test but as well parties frequently- he wondered what her secret was. She told him she had a photograpghic memory but Harry thinks that isn't likely. He had a crush on her for a while but got over it as she started to be distant. Now they're just friends, knowing Harry's penpal is the only one really for him.

"He can be such a twit at times huh?"  
"You don't know the half of it."

Together they walked to the lecture hall. As he had gotten his laptop out, a message appeared on his phone. 

Hello again.  
Hi.  
Did you have a fun night?  
Guess you could say that...

The conversation ends there as the professor walks in and the lecture begins. He talks on and on about some law that was added in the 1800s and he writes down from time to time the lecture. Most of the time is spent writing his essay and thinking of what to write to his pen-pal. Any real information he knows about her is that her name was Lou.

_Lou, huh? That short for Louise or something?  
Haha, yeah. _

Sometimes, he thinks of other possible full names she has but then thinks of how she must look, and how he'll get lost in her eyes when they meet. How her eyes might sparkle, a colour he's never seen... 

"Harry. Harry," pokes hit his arm.  
"Psst, Harry," whispers entering his ear.  
"W-what?!?" Harry snapping out of his trance.  
"You're drooling."  
"Ugh," he groans and quickly wipes the dribble from his mouth. 

As he does that, the professor notices this, "daydreaming about law, son?"  
"Yeah, no, sir sorry."  
"Life changing, your essay must be too with that kind of language."  
"Oh, yeah sir."

The professor reminds the class of the essay due, earning soft curses and shoots from all. Then, turns back to his powerpoint. 

"Thinking about Lou again?" Jane giggles.  
"Maybe," he answers.  
"You gotta stop doing."  
"I can't help it, she's too cute."  
"You haven't even seen her face."  
"One can dream."  
"Good luck with that."

He catches up on notes, and the class leaves for their next class. Thankfully, his classes were at a later time, and the three of them went to lunch.


End file.
